


Ma'am

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2019 (2nd Half) [7]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Sequel to ‘Hard to Get’. Drabble.  “Keep the uniform on.”





	Ma'am

“No.”  
  
“Come on!”  
  
“_No_.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because it’s _weird_, John!”  
  
“Do you honestly not get how hot you are? Especially in uniform?”  
  
Hudson’s eyebrows arched at that. It wasn’t the first time John had complimented her looks, but it was definitely the first time he’d connected her being a cop to it. “You’re joking, right?”  
  
John pouted. “I am _not_. You look great in your uniform. Cops are hot.”  
  
“Somehow, I feel like you’d feel differently about it if I were actually in the process of arresting you.”  
  
A pause. “There would be some conflicting feelings, I can’t lie.”  
  
Hudson rolled her eyes.  
  
“Oh come on, there are _way_ weirder things I could be asking of you and you know it.”  
  
There were.  
  
There were _much_ weirder things, and frankly Hudson felt lucky that John wasn’t a member of Hope County’s furry community (something she dearly wished she didn’t know existed; thanks, Sharky).  
  
Hudson sighed, and started to unbutton her shirt.  
  
“Guess it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had sex with my clothes on. Get on the bed before I cuff you, John.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
-End


End file.
